custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Confirming... So I can use Nikron, Blazrox and Karox? As for Toa, mind if I use Lolan and Dais? (Exept have her die someother way, if you'd like to to do so. Or even Lola. Some have to die. No presure. :P Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Opps. I mixed up a capitol I and a lowercase L. :P So can use them and kill them off? Interesting. I'll be sure to do that. Since the origional Mocs are from an alternate demention, there technicaly is versions of them in the accual Bionicle world, right? Well, I'm basicaly asking if this'll be canon on your part.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well, all are set to be in the new episode. But... it accualy doesn't take place in an alternate reality. Maybe it'll just be non-canon. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 21:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. I like the idea of them being frozen and used later. I think that'll work. Maybe, anyway. Just a spoiler: A Toa and Makuta will have thier heads chrsuhed, so I reall don't see how that would work, but it's fandom. Anything can happen. :P So we'll just go with the freezing thing. Deal? Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That'll work. So it'll be canon? Just a different change of pace for your storyline?Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, there they are! Watak, Nikron, Blazrox, and Karox have now officialy appeared. Though it may seem like Karox is only for comical reasons, that's not the case. She's going to be WAY more brutal next episode. Oh, and Nikron and Blazrox, too. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) And there it is. Well, Karox had her episode. Please read and tell me what you think about her.... brutality. I hope you think it's good. I sure do. And Nikron and Blazrox will get their episode next time. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) And there that is. Well, Nikron and Blazrox have made thier debute. One dies, but you'll have to guess (or read it) who. On, and I never got your opinion on how Karox was handled. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 18:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 3 times? You sure? And the kicking was just to knock her out. Then they use their Kraata powers. I must really include those. Ohhhh. Veartax's Makuta are organic after he experimented on them. I guess I was too caught up in that to focus on Antidermis. I guess Blazrox is still out there. For now. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The fate! The fate of Blazrox has been decided and in the latest chapter! But also, you didn't really give your opinion on how Karox was. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 03:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Erm.... Technicaly, it felt like they were being torn out. Not accualy torn out. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 14:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? Huh. Well, I might change it. Don't worry. They'll get more screentime this episode. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention... I also forgot to mention this might ''be where Karox meets her fate, but I'm still thinking whether to have her in the final battle along side Sharka, or not. Whatever comes to mind. Also, yes, Veartax makes them organic. If theres a problem, let me know. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well.... Watak has met his fate. How sad. Just letting you know.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) And there we go. Well, Karox met her fate. Not giving too much away. And if you don't like the way Iolan and Dais are, tell me. But, erm. This is accualy a canon story. I think I said that before, but I do hope you know that. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join BIONICLE FTW!!? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if you could work on it; thanks! You should probably use Template:Year, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!! I will not be ignored. If you want to block me for a 9999999999999999999 year period, go ahead! But look, I want to be your freind! F-R-E-I-N-D.MrKevin4836 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) For just about all of yours. To name a few:Toa Tollubo, Scotar, Karabak, Nikron, "Terminator", Bukach, and Cobarox. There are probably more I could list. :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) MOCS!!!! DANG BRO!!!!!! SICK MOCs!!!!!!!! I really think that that's some of the best stuff I've ever seen.... WOW!!!! (I would love to use your MOCs and have you head of judging.) ((THESE ARE EPIC!!!!)) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! Your MOCs are wonderful! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tritax MOC Contest Greetings, Matoro1. I'm trying to get a few more entries for the '''Official Tritax MOC Contest, and I thought I'd remind you that entering is still open. Sorry if I'm bothering you. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] You keep tabs on my MOCs? :P Thanks. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']]''' Talk ''' 23:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC)